Monroe
St. Louis, Missouri | music= "Knights of Cydonia" by Muse | affiliation= | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Power/Brawler | debut= | winpct=26 | wins=5 | losses=14 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Stephen Monroe, better known by his ring name Monroe, is an American e-wrestler currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and performing on its LPW Pyromania brand. He was a founding member of AntiVenom, which he resided with Son of Shockey, Phantom Lord, Villiano 187, and Jason Gravis. 'Early life' Stephen Monroe was a small high school wrestling star. At Roxana High School in the state of Illinois, he wrestled at 103 pounds. Steve went to State his last three years of high school. Following high school, he wanted to sign with a professional wrestling organization, but no one would hire him. Monroe took a scholarship offer to wrestle at Miami University. Still only weighing in at 103 pounds and the subject of torture by none other than Jeffrey Whitt, who would one day go on to wrestle as Son of Shockey in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Constantly picked on, Steve started using HGH and steroids. He busted a drug test, losing his scholarship. Steve had no money and no place to live. He wrestled on the indy circuit for a long time. 'Career' 'The Cult' Debuting as Saint Steve, he stood in at five feet, seven inches, and weighed 157 pounds. LPW assigned him to the Insanity brand, where he quickly formed a tag team with Kafu to form The Cult. Steve made his in-ring debut during the Honor Roll pre-show, when teamed up with Kafu's manager, Eddie Green. The two took on Sudden Death, which included Steve's former bully Shockey and his partner Black Ada. Sudden Death picked up the victory over Steve. Over the next course of weeks, Steve suffered a long losing streak. Steve continued to battle with addiction, as he was hooked on steroids and HGH convinced. He eventually had a slight brush with heroine causing a split personality to arise called Steve Saint. Steve Saint was much darker than Saint Steve. The dual personalities agreed to form into one personality. Steve won his first match in a Four Way, against S.O.S, Dr Wagner, Kafu putting him at 1-4 and giving him +3 Body Count. After this match Monroe dubbed himself the Rookies Champion, and went on to establish himself as the number one and hottest Rookie of 2009-2010. During this time then Champion Hatchet Ryda invited the unstable Monroe to join Psych Ward. Monroe's Stint in Psych Ward did not last long as he was forced into a Three Way match vs Blackwell and NPD, where Blackwell took the win by pinning Monroe. Monroe then went to defeat Joe Michaels but lost the war as Michaels destroyed the Rookies title. Monroe went on a monumental losing streak against the likes of Peter Saint, Cynical, X, Ash..... culllminating in his biggest win yet at Redemption in a Prison Yard Rules match. 'AntiVenom' Durng Monroe's losing streak he started the group AntiVenom, which was designed to be a group of the dienfranchised; tired of the current establishment. Members include SOS, Phantom Lord, an Villiano. 'Hiatus' Monroe then took a 2 year hiatus after losing a child with his wife Becca. During this break from LPW Monroe lost everything money, house, and his wife left him for another man. Monroe was found by Marcus Dodd living on the streets in St. Louis eating out of garbage cans, and sleeping on cardboard. Marcus offered to help Monroe get on his feet and to start a Tag team called The Monarchy. 'The Monarchy ' Just before the Perc invasion Marcus Dodd and Monroe formed the tag team The Monarchy. Their first match was against POV which showed some ring rust by both men, ad they lost the match after Monroe booted Marcus. When The Perc invasion happened at Phoenix 23.3, The Monarchy decided to stand in the middle not really caring where the powered lied because their soul focus was to win Tag Gold which they suffered another set back at 23.3.5 when losing the match again to POV during a three some with The Braxtons. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **''The S.M Squeeze'' (Ragdoll Bear Hug) **''The Moral Breaker'' (Grabs opponent's head on both sides with his hands and squeezes, he then picks them up and slams them face first into the mat) *'Favorite moves' **''Power Slam **''Clothsline from Hell **''Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb **''Triple Snap Suplex **''Spear'' (between the top and middle rope to an opponent standing outside the ropes on the apron.) **''Second Rope Splash'' (Vader Bomb) *'Other Moves' **''Monroe mainly uses variations to clotheslines, Suplexes, Powerbombs, Chokeslams, Submission, and Spears.'' 'Championships and accomplishments' *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Rookies Championship (Unrecognized) 'Match history 'Result :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. 'External links' Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster